


Trothed

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [42]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Near Death Experiences, Post-Series, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tilts her face up with a smile, ready to step into the afterlife that she has always dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trothed

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 June 2016  
> Word Count: 261  
> Written for: rutledgeisqueen  
> Prompt: 28. “Marry me?”  
> Summary: She tilts her face up with a smile, ready to step into the afterlife that she has always dreamed of.   
> Spoilers: Takes place within hours of the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Once again, I'm blaming IT, aka the D20, for this crack pairing. I laughed and groaned when I saw the prompt after rolling for the two characters. But I think I found a good way to make it work. I do believe I shall be exploring the whole theory of that grave being hallowed ground in the future again.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of Damien, both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The ground is pressing in on her chest, crushing the breath from her lungs. When she can no longer voice the prayers, she continues them in her mind. Her eyes have been long closed against the stinging grit and dirt. Her lips barely move as she continues her communion with God. She can feel the other bodies around her. She is alone now, the last to survive this martyrdom to which they've all fallen prey.

The sudden brightness from above can only signal God opening His arms to welcome her home. She tilts her face up with a smile, ready to step into the afterlife that she has always dreamed of. Blinking the dirt from her eyes, she looks around to see if the others are joining her. All she sees is an ethereal figure reaching down a hand to her.

"Take my hand."

Without hesitation, she grasps that offered hand and is pulled from the heaviness of her earthly body. She f eels lighter than she ever has before and stumbles forward into Holy Father's embrace.

"--marry you."

"Yes, Holy Father, I will marry you."

"Marry me? No, that's not what I said." That voice doesn't sound anything like what she's imagined God's would be. "I need to know if you can walk. I can't carry you."

Blinking again, she wobbles to an upright position to see her nemesis standing in front of her. "What is this?"

"This is your rebirth into the service of the Power I serve," comes the reply. "I told you this grave was hallowed ground."


End file.
